


The Tease, The Lust, The Straw

by silentflux



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	The Tease, The Lust, The Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjjones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bjjones).



_**FIC: The Tease, The Lust, The Straw, CSI:Miami, Horatio/Speed** _

Title: The Tease, The Lust, The Straw  
Author: Andrea  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Pairing: H/Speed  
Rating: FRM  
Warnings: umm...slash...

A/N: For Bev, our illustrious clanleader

  
**~The Tease~**   


It was dark – pitch black. He couldn’t even see darkened shapes. He thought he was still on his bed, but he wasn’t sure -- and then he felt the bed move. He instinctively knew whom it was, automatically turning toward the comforting warmth.

A soft hand ghosted over him, tracing along his chest and ribs and he sighed, leaning further into the touch. Heat shivered over his spine, burning through him as the hand came to rest heavily on his bare hip, radiating warmth and comfort.

Then the body next to him shifted and he gasped as lips latched on and traveled the sensitive spots along his neck, suckling lightly as heat streaked its way to his groin. A strong leg slid between his and he moaned as it rubbed just there, ringing…

Wait, ringing?

“Shit!” Speed exclaimed as he rolled over and cracked open an eyelid to look at the clock. He knew he was on call, but still! It was five in the fucking morning and he’d just gotten to sleep an hour ago. God, today was going to suck.

Grabbing his phone, trying to ignore his body’s response to the amazingly vivid dream, he barked, “Speedle.”

  
**~The Lust~**   


Tense beyond belief, Speed worked the evidence he had collected earlier at the scene of a double homicide. He was trying to use the music from his headphones to simultaneously relax himself and stay awake. Getting called in, he hadn’t had time to do more than throw on clothes and run. And his body was not happy with the neglect, not to mention the lack of sleep. Nope, not happy at all.

Feeling eyes on him, Tim looked up to see Horatio watching him through the glass and something low inside him clenched. The redhead nodded to him and turned back to his conversation with Frank.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Tim muttered under his breath. “Hurry up, need to catch the bad guy.” Shifting uncomfortably in his jeans, he tried to concentrate on his work. He really did. But his eyes kept straying, looking for H, watching him prowl through the halls, talking to the other members of the team.

Every time those blue eyes passed over him and focused, Speed shivered, a delicious teasing heat running up and down his spine.

“Stop it,” he told himself, angry that the other man could affect him like that and not even know – not even guess – how much it hurt when Tim went home. Alone.

First, when Speed realized he wanted H, he used to go out and lose himself in someone else. But that quickly became empty and unsatisfying. He’d known Horatio for a few years now, and the man could still affect him so completely with his nearness, his casual touch.

Speed often thought himself ridiculous and twisted in his lust for the older man. Particularly when H leaned over him for a better look at the body or blood-soaked evidence, and Speed’s heart rate increased and heat flushed through his body as the trace expert struggled to control his breathing.

As Speed contemplated this, finishing his trace on the evidence, he felt the air stir behind him and turned only to find himself backed against the counter as H stood no more than six inches from him, his eyes contemplating the evidence laid out on the table.

When the clear blue eyes flicked to focus on him, Speed’s breath caught. It felt as if every single nerve in his body was aching with the need to touch this man. Tim’s hands reflexively clenched into fists before he forced them to relax.

Horatio’s gaze never wavered, but Speed could see the surprise flicker through the depths, and he winced inwardly. He’d finally seen. The younger man waited for any reaction from him.

“Did you find anything, Speed?” came the question, soft and demanding. Tim cocked his head to one side, studying the man in front of him before nodding and turning back to the evidence to show his boss what he had discovered. He shoved the heat that raked over him to the back of his mind, unsuccessfully ignoring the pleasant warmth of contentedness and desire that spread through him at the redhead’s nearness.

  
**~The Straw~**   


Speed seethed, his hands shaking with barely controlled anger and hurt. ‘God damn Horatio!’

Tim knew it was unfair, that it was probably nothing. It wasn’t as if he had any claim on the other man. But that didn’t stop the jealousy and anger from creeping in when that fucking bitch threw herself at Horatio. And the man never told her to back off.

It was the end of the day and the night shift would be coming in soon. Tim waited until he was sure the locker room would be empty before he headed to change his clothes and grab his jacket. Pulling off his ruined work shirt – stained beyond saving at yet another crime scene – he reached inside his locker for his t-shirt, resting his forehead on the cool metal. Suddenly slamming his fist into the locker next to his, Speed cursed before pulling on his t-shirt and grabbed his leather jacket. A ride, fast and hard, on the freeway might do him some good.

Just as he was heading out, he heard an all too familiar voice call, “Speed?”

His eyes clenched shut and he ground his teeth before trying to force a neutral expression as he turned around.

Horatio appeared almost uncertain when he saw the look on the younger man’s face. His eyes dropped and he caught sight of the blood. “Are you all right, Tim?”

Startled, Speed looked up and locked gazes with the other man. “Yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?”

“You’re bleeding,” Horatio told him quietly, his hand reaching out to run along the side of the younger man’s arm to bring his damaged hand up for a closer look.

Speed gasped at the contact and pulled away. “It’s fine,” he mumbled before turning away. He needed to get away from Horatio before he embarrassed himself more than he already had.

“Tim,” came the quiet command. “C’mon and let me bandage that.”

“It’s fine, Horatio,” Speed muttered through clenched teeth even as he followed his boss into the supply closet off the hallway to the morgue which doubled as a first aid center with medical supplies and a sink and counter.

Speed watched as the older man rummaged in the cabinets, pulling out antiseptic and bandages. The suit jacket was gone and the silk of his gray shirt teased along the muscled body, grasping just there – enough to make the room temperature seem to rise another ten degrees in five seconds.

Speed tried to pull his gaze away, and when he couldn’t, he leaned back into the wall and closed his eyes. That did nothing at all to help him though, since the images and sensations of his dreams flooded his consciousness. When Horatio finally touched his hand, Speed jolted, his eyes snapping open as his body went rigid. The redhead paused, cocking his head to one side as he asked, “Something wrong, Tim?”

An almost bitter laugh escaped the younger man’s throat – strangled and choked.

‘Wrong? He’s asking if something was wrong? Was he fucking kidding?’

Speed saw the confused look in Horatio’s eyes, and his body moved before he could even process it. The blue eyes widened with surprise as the darker man backed him into the counter, slowly applying pressure until the redhead was pinned. “Speed…”

That was all that passed his lips before they were put to better use, the sensation of Tim’s soft lips against his and the velvety, warm tongue seeking entry. With a half-choked groan, the younger man delved in and explored, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave into the taste and sensation of something he had wanted for so long.

Speed sighed and swiveled his hips slightly; surprised at not having been shoved away, he was going to push as hard and as far as he could. Finally, he felt Horatio’s arms come up to bury his hands in dark hair. The older man pulled almost harshly as he jerked Tim back, gasping as he stared down at the younger man, his eyes dilated with lust.

Tim’s eyes were closed and he waited for a response, half expecting to get punched. The shove, he was prepared for, even being slammed back into the wall with a loud thump. What he wasn’t expecting were the wet, hot words that ghosted across his skin as Horatio’s knee slipped between his. “This what you want, Tim? Is it?”

A needy whimper escaped his throat as the redhead shifted his leg, the friction against his already aching cock making him squirm for more.

Nodding blindly, Speed’s hands gripped Horatio’s hips trying to drag him closer.

“Tell me,” came the soft command. Dark brown eyes slowly opened to meet blue, the younger man hissing as Horatio shifted against him again. “Tell me.” The voice was gentle and low, seductive in its quiet rumble.

“Yes,” Tim drew the word out, his hips canting forward instinctively. “Please, Horatio.” His hands twisted helplessly in the other man’s silk shirt.

The redhead leaned in to murmur, “Do you want me here? Or elsewhere?”

A jolt of electricity shot down Tim’s spine causing him to gasp as he tried to form an answer. “Want you…inside me,” he forced out, his breathing sounding overly harsh to his ears. “Come home with me?”

“Magic word?” Horatio breathed before suckling lightly on the pulse point behind Speed’s ear.

“Please,” the younger man gasped, arching into his touch.

“Good,” purred the older man, his hands trailing over Speed’s torso feeling the muscles tremble under his touch. “Meet you at your place then.”

Speed shivered and nodded. This was going to be the longest drive home ever.

  
**~**~**   


When Speed finally arrived at his apartment, he’d broken so many traffic laws, he didn’t even want to contemplate what would happen if Horatio ever heard of it. His steps came to a stilted halt as he saw the redhead lounging in the hallway next to his door. How the hell had he gotten there before him?

One pale eyebrow quirked as the younger man made his way to the door, hyperawareness of the other man’s body and head making it difficult to open the door. Cursing under his breath, he viciously twisted the key in the deadbolt and pulled the older man into his apartment, already tugging on clothing as everything in his hands fell to the floor.

Speed didn’t remember how they’d gotten to his bedroom. His only memory was of smooth, warm hands divesting him of his shirt and long fingers torturously undoing his pants before shoving them open.

Panting, he helped by shimmying out of his pants and shoes all at once. “Commando, Speed?” came the breathless laugh and he blushed and shrugged.

“Someone woke me up early. Didn’t have time,” he managed as he finally got control back of his own hands and began to undress the redhead, getting distracted by pale flesh and chasing freckles along the way.

Muscles rippled as Horatio tried not to inch away when the younger man found one of the more sensitive spots along his ribs. The teasing touch pushed the edge between tickling and disturbing. The smirk that graced kiss-reddened lips at that reaction made him shudder before he stepped the rest of the way out of his clothes and they almost danced toward the bed in the center of the room.

Caressing hands and hungry mouths explored and tasted – soft hisses of breath, needy whimpers and long groans punctuating each movement, each discovery of sensitive flesh, each thrust and nip.

Horatio pulled back and stroked a hand down the lean body beneath him as he prepared his lover – hips squirming for more as he took as much time as he pleased. When he heard the begging sigh, he eased slowly inside that tight velvety heat, panting for control as he lazily rolled his hips.

“God, Horatio, please,” Speed moaned, a sharp cry escaping him as the redhead’s hips began to snap forward faster, harder until he had to catch himself on the headboard, using the leverage to push back into every thrust. The heat spiraled up and in before skittering out, dragging a desperate moan as he came without ever being touched.

Watching the almost surprised expression on the younger man’s face as his orgasm claimed him, Horatio let his lover drag him over the edge, everything blurring with the force of the pleasure.

Panting and wrapped around the lithe body, he sighed, loathe to move at all. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” the older man confessed as he stretched out alongside his new lover. A startlingly sweet smile greeted him at the words and he fell.


End file.
